Heat
by torib0o
Summary: What happens when Neji's left to his own devices without his lover? Request Fic for TenshiXXX. WARNINGS!: YAOI/ BOYxBOY, SMUT, PWP, ANAL, ORAL, BONDAGE, BODY MODIFICATION, RIM, CBT, SPANK, CROSSDRESS/ TRANS, HJ, WAFF and OOC. READ A/N please. GaaraNeji


A/N: So, this is a request for TenshiXXX and she requested GaaNeji cuteness and sand bondage….along with kinks of my choice. *insert slow, creepy smile here*

Dudes, step back if you're not prepared for the warnings listed below.

WARNINGS: YAOI/ BOYxBOY, SMUT, ANAL, ORAL, BONDAGE, BODY MODIFICATION, RIM, CBT, SPANK, CROSSDRESS/ TRANS, HJ, and OOC.

I love ya, TenshiXXX, so lemme know how you feel about this fic, eh?

FYI…I don't write PWP very well so this may be a little longer than you wanted and I'm sorry for the long wait; for some reason my writing's been coming quite slowly as of late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sun was bright and unforgiving as it shone upon the desert village of Sunagakure. One of the city's newest residents' turned his head upward to gaze questioningly at the sky, as though asking why he was being punished by such merciless dry heat after living in a temperate climate for the majority of his life.

As he walked through the village, he couldn't help but notice the stares directed at him and feeling the eyes of city on him, he couldn't help but feel smug about himself and his position within the city, especially since he was a resident as of only three months prior.

His long, brown hair was wrapped into a neat bun, sitting atop his head to spare his neck the heat that accumulated when his long mane hung freely and a thin, white tank top hugged his upper body snuggly.

Although not fond of the weather, the young man was glad to live in the desert village, which was not to say that he didn't miss his own village, but he knew he couldn't continue to live there without being true to himself.

The fact that he was a homosexual was news to no one but the fact that he enjoyed dressing in women's clothing was something that caused jaws to drop and rumors to spread which caused great uproar within his prestigious family.

As his uncle's favorite nephew, the fact that he was a homosexual was something the clan was willing to overlook but when the young man began to wear whatever clothing he saw fit along with make-up and jewelry of sorts, there wasn't much his uncle could do to sway the minds of their family members. It didn't make any difference to the elders of his family that his make-up was highly imperceptible unless one was looking for it or that the jewelry he wore was in a tiny hole pierced through his ear or that the women's clothing he wore was simply a shorter robe than he normally wore and a shirt of similar modification with the arms of the outfit simply removed with a plunging neckline. No, what mattered was that he was not staying within the expected Hyuuga image.

There'd been a clan meeting and a vote. Initially, they'd wanted to ostracize the young man completely, a decision that was split because of his great intellect and power. However, his uncle suggested that he simply leave the village to live with his lover who'd asked repeatedly that their young prodigy join him in his village which was three days away by travel.

He knew his uncle's decision was made with a heavy heart. Despite their past, the two had worked hard over the past four years to reconcile and had a relationship that was full of love and understanding.

As glad as he was to be with his lover in the desert village, he couldn't help but miss family and friends back home and as per the agreement with his family, he wasn't to return to his home but for one week every three months.

He sighed as he sat down on a bench, smoothing his skirt down as he crossed his legs. Being that he was an immigrant to Sunagakure and regardless of the fact that he was a well-rounded ninja, his documentation was still being processed and he wasn't yet allowed to take missions. Though after pleading with his lover to let him do something aside from sit on his behind for days on end, the other had agreed to let him instruct a pre-genin class, an experience which he enjoyed more than he thought he would, which was why he wasn't surprised when a small group of children surrounded him and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hyuuga-sensei," a small girl with sandy colored hair called.

He smiled gently at the girl and nodded. "Yes, Mikomi-chan?"

She looked to the group behind her and small boy pushed her forward. Twining her hands before her she looked up through her bangs and bit her lip. "Hyuuga-sensei, are you blind?"

He blinked at the question and tilted his head, understanding the question but allowing her to speak. "No, I am not; why do you ask?"

"My mama says that pale eyed people are normally blind but that Hyuuga-san has special eyes."

He nodded. "My eyes see more than most; it is a skill possessed only by my family."

The group was fascinated as he spoke, and their eyes turned curious. He opened his mouth to elaborate when a bell tolled, indicating the three o'clock hour. He gave the children a sad sort of look, and they moaned pitifully as he stood to leave. "I will see you all on Monday morning."

He sighed once more as he started the walk back to his residence, and upon reaching it, he couldn't help but look up at the marvelous structure and smile. Homes in Konoha were somewhat low to the ground and, at most, five or so stories high. In Suna, the houses were all made out of the same, thick adobe compound and could stretch far beyond several stories, not beautiful to look at but practical for desert life; the compound would dry quickly in the sun and be cool and easily livable.

Entering the structure, he removed the white robe that was draped over his body and hung it from the rack beside the door before continuing in. As he suspected, there was no one in the home he shared with his lover and he couldn't help but sigh forlornly at the thought of yet another day alone.

Due to his lover's position within Suna, it wasn't often that the man left his post to take care of business; however, there'd been an unfortunate issue involving Tanigakure and the man had been forced to leave Neji to his own devices in Suna.

'_It's been nearly three weeks,'_ he thought to himself as he went to prepare a warm bath. He knew that no mission had a definite amount of time from when it was set to when it would be completed, but his lover said that the conflict should be resolved within one week and he couldn't help but grow worried.

As he sank down into the bath, his head resting against the heated porcelain of the tub, he drew a deep breath. He felt his muscles loosen as the steam coursed within and around him.

Reaching to the tub's side, Neji took hold of the cloth he'd placed there and dipped it underneath the steaming water; sighing softly as he lifted the cloth and let the water drip down his chest. He applied a sweet smelling soap to the cloth, quickly lathering it up before touching it his chest once more. Neji washed his upper body softly, reveling in the time he had to lavish himself as he slowly washed over his stomach and gently over his recently pierced navel.

It wasn't unexpected, however soon after Neji took residence in Suna, he'd been informed that it was a place of aesthetic beauty despite their mud buildings and other comfortable structures. In Sunagakure, one was expected to hold oneself with a certain amount of dignity and pride and because of the city's natural resources, there was an abundance of beautiful rocks, gems, and jewels and the people of the city had put these treasures to great use.

It was painfully uncommon to walk down the streets of Suna and not find a woman or, on occasion, a man with navels, hips, nostrils, ears, eyebrows, lips, or wrist adorned with some sort of colorful, precious stone or crystal pressed into their skin.

Neji, always having been one to enjoy the attention of other, dived into this cultural tradition. At the suggestion of his lover, he started small, piercing both of his ear's lobes a second time, then a third, and finally the cartilage of the left, receiving great praise for the additions to his natural beauty. After his ears, the young Hyuuga almost had trouble remembering which part of his body he'd festooned next despite his short time in the desert village.

As he gently washed his belly, he thought he felt a slight shift in the air and stiffened momentarily but when nothing seemed amiss, he settled back against the tub and resumed his washing. He took thoughtful care as he grazed the piercings in either of his hips, pressing the warm cloth to the nearly healed tattoos decorating each hip, surrounding his piercings.

As he stood, letting the water fall off of him in rivets, he wondered what the next addition to his body would be; knowing his choice in the matter would be minimal.

As much as he loved the modifications to his body, after his ear piercings, the decision to get more piercings hadn't been his own but his lover's. Neji, however, didn't mind much on the sole condition that he be allowed to choose which gem would dangle from his skin and his lover agreed.

He knew his slightly younger lover enjoyed playing, as loathe as he was to admit his fascination, and Neji took great pride in seeing such a stoic man being take joy and pleasure in something so trivial.

Wrapping a towel around his upper body, Neji drained the tub and made his way into the spacious bedroom adjoining the bathroom. He sighed once more as he sat on the bed and looked down at his smooth legs. He was getting tired of coming home to an empty house and sleeping in an empty bed after not having to do so for the past few weeks. He would never consider leaving his lover, no, he was simply lonely.

He tucked the edge of the towel underneath the portion wrapped around his chest, making sure that it was tight enough and wouldn't come untied before laying back on the bed. Though the smell was faint, the young Hyuuga could still smell the spicy sweetness of his lover's cologne lingering in the room.

The smell was something he loved nearly as much as his lover and he couldn't help but shutter in both pleasure and despair each time he caught the scent of it lately. He curled up in the soft sheets surrounding him and released a soft strangled sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

As the silky, cream colored sheets rubbed against his nearly nude body, Neji couldn't help but groan a bit at the sensitivity of his body caused by the wondrous bath he'd just stepped from.

He rolled to his back and let his hands trail down his body, gently touching the studs protruding from his hips, thinking of how much his lover particularly loved those stainless steel balls. At the thought of his lover, coupled with the soft touching he was laying to his own body, Neji couldn't help but moan, feeling his body tightening with arousal.

He brought his hands upward and gently brushed his nipples, gasping as his felt them stiffen. His back arched, a subconscious action at the memory of his lover. He pinched the erect nubs and groaned at the sensation, feeling his arousal thrumming in his veins.

He trailed one hand down his body, slipping beneath the towel while the other continued to pinch and roll his nipple. He parted his long, milky legs, making the journey that much easier as he touched over his perineum and moaned softly; he hadn't been intimately touched for so long.

Planting his feet on the bed, he brought his legs up and bent them at the knees as he finally touched the part of himself that longed to feel contact, the part that was thrumming so desperately with desire. His back arched once more as he finally touched that tiny opening between his legs, groaning at how sensitive his hole was after being ignored for so long.

As he rubbed over his opening, he didn't hear the door opening. He didn't see the man he'd been longing for standing adjacent to the bed, he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching the bed; the man was as silent as a soft breeze. He did, however feel the smooth sand wrapping around his wrist, lifting him from the bed, and pinning him against the wall, suspending him from the floor.

"Are you touching what is mine?"

"My love!" Neji called excitedly, his body arching off the wall. "I have missed you dearly."

The man's body relaxed at the Hyuuga's soft-spoken proclamation. He set down the heavy looking gourd and pulled his tunic over his head.

"I have…missed you as well, Neji."

Neji brightened even more, if it were possible, and pursed his lips.

"No."

The monosyllabic answer to his unspoken question made him slowly open eyes and pout at his lover. "Why? I've missed you so."

The man walked to him briskly and gripped the young Hyuuga's chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger. As Neji tried to turn his head away, his lover pulled him back for his teal eyes could bore into luminescent lavender.

"Within the confines of this bedroom, this body," he gripped Neji's hip tightly, a centimeter from the silver ball protruding from his skin, "is _mine_."

Neji tried to twist his head but couldn't break the grip of the younger man. "But…"

"No 'buts'. Whether I am in this room or _not_, _this_ is my body." He pressed his body against Neji's, smirking as he felt the Hyuuga's body shudder against him. "As a matter of fact," he said as he snaked his hand down to Neji's thigh, gently stroking the soft skin there. "It is _mine_ no matter _where_ you are."

Neji gasped at the absent tone, feeling his body trembling at the possessive nature the man before him was exhibiting. As much as he wanted to be his own person and burst free from the cage in which his family had kept him, he wanted nothing more than to belong to the powerful man pressed up against him.

He let his head droop a bit and instantly the hand against his thigh was pulled back and a harsh smack delivered. Not expecting the blow, his eyes widened as his head snapped up.

"Gaara!"

The red head smirked once more, moving to sit on the bed where Neji's slim form lay occupied when he'd entered the room. He flicked his wrist and in a moment Neji was suspended in the air by his sand. The Kazekage watched his lover watch him for but an instant before lowering the Hyuuga into his lap, keeping his wrist and ankles bound.

"W-what are you doing?" Neji asked hesitantly, trying to look behind himself as he was placed over Gaara's lap, his hair tumbling onto the ground. He felt his lover smoothing his hand up and down his back several times before settling on his pert little behind, giving it a squeeze.

"I am doing what I please to my body," he responded in that ever present monotone. He watched as Neji's body tensed, his shoulder blades coming together. "Moreover, _you_ need to be punished."

"W-why? Gaara, please.."

"You were masturbating," he stated softly.

"No! No, I wasn't! Gaara,"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No!"

"Were you not fingering yourself when I walked into this room?"

"I was, but you don't understand…"

Gaara listened as Neji rambled about missing him and his body needing _something_ to satiate its overwhelming arousal for only a moment before raising his hand and sharply smacking Neji's behind. He almost smiled at the handprint that appeared an instant later.

"Gaara…"

"Shh."

He touched over the handprint, drawing his hand away as Neji tried to inch away. "You've been told on several occasions not to masturbate when I am absent," he said in a tired sort of voice. "What will it take for you to listen to me?"

"G-Gaara, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore, I promise," Neji's voice was tearful, though not for the residual pain of the harsh smack he'd received, but the sound of disappointment in his lover's voice. "I won't..."

Gaara placed his head against Neji's back and shook his head negatively. "You need to be punished."

He could see Neji biting his bottom lip to contain silent sobs, his body trembling.

He brought his hand down swiftly, watching as his lover's body arched in his lap, a shrill sound falling from his lips. He brought his hand down again, as hard as he had the first time, knowing Neji would be insulted if he were to give soft swats to his behind.

He continued to deliver heavy-handed smacks to the Hyuuga, and as time went on, the sounds Neji released turned from high pitched cries to soft, gasping noises. Stopping for a moment, he looked down at Neji's backside, now completely red from his abuse. Gently, he pressed his hand to one of those crimson cheeks and looked up when his lover released a yelp.

"Are you in much pain?"

"N-no, not a lot."

"Why do you shriek when I do this?"

He pressed his hand to Neji's inflamed cheek and the elder jumped a bit, his erection hitting Gaara's thigh.

"You're aroused."

Neji gasped softly as Gaara continued to rub his ass. "I couldn't…"

"From me spanking you," he said softly. Neji looked over his shoulder into those wide teal eyes. "Do you enjoy being spanked, Neji?"

"I've never been spanked before."

"But did you enjoy it now?"

He looked away, back to floor, his hair shielding his face. "I don't know," Neji gasped as he felt fingers caressing his penis, rubbing over his slit as more precum slicked his already dripping head.

"I think you do enjoy it," Gaara said as he gave Neji's erection a long stroke.

Neji groaned deeply, his body tightening as he trembled. He was on the cusp of release. He was so close to coming as if every fiber of his very being ached. He could feel Gaara's finger touching lightly over his moist slit and those soft, whisper-like touches were all it took.

His body seized up, his form paralyzed, mouth open in a silent scream as he finally raced toward the orgasm he'd been longing for when hands swiftly flew to the base of his penis and clamped down.

He made a sound akin to a distressed animal and looked over his shoulder to his lover. Why? Why would Gaara refuse him of something he so desperately needed? He tried to bring his thighs together, to rub against his jerking erection so he could feel some form of pleasurable contact but when Gaara held his legs apart, he cried out, his eyes brimming with tears as he searched the other man's countenance beseechingly.

Gaara face held that insufferable smirk as he looked at the man in his lap, musing on how Neji's tiny form seemed so much smaller when he looked so forlorn.

"You are not permitted to release yourself." He held back a harsh chuckle at the stricken look on his lover's face. "You were fingering yourself, therefore you have gone against me, and I will decide when you reach orgasm."

Gaara's apathetic tone shook Neji to the very core and if not for the hand holding his cock, he would have come violently. Despite not being able to release, however, his body shook and he moaned deeply, his body twitching and shuddering. He felt his orgasm rise and he was sure he would come until it seemed everything crashed down harshly.

The Kazekage pulled Neji up so that the elder was sitting in his lap, panting harshly. He kept his tight grip on the Hyuuga's penis, though; he could feel it jumping and twitching in his hold.

Neji leaned back against Gaara's shoulder, shifting in his lap. "Gaara, please," he moaned softly as he moved a bit more, feeling the red head's own persistent need beneath him.

"What do you want?"

The question was quiet, gentle and Neji could feel the care behind those soft-spoken words. He shifted farther back and rubbed his hand over the bulge in Gaara's pants and hearing his lover hiss, he rubbed a bit harder, squeezing and twisting his hand.

Gaara's breath was low shallow and he couldn't help but run his hands up and down the soft but firm planes of Neji's body. As the Hyuuga gave a particularly rough squeeze, it was all the Kazekage could do not to throw the elder off of his lap.

"…kness…"

Neji looked over his shoulder, his expression confused.

"Get on your knees."

* * *

It hadn't taken much to get Neji to slide off of Gaara's lap to kneel between his legs. The Hyuuga's mouth watered in anticipation though he couldn't help but tease the younger man a bit more as he continued to rub him through those soft, cotton robes. However, when Gaara gently tugged on those magnificent chestnut locks and forced Neji to look into his eyes, the elder knew that his playtime was over.

Now, as his mouth glided up and down his lover's length, Neji couldn't help but bring a hand down between his own legs. He was so aroused that he was in pain and he wanted nothing more than to come.

Gaara's head was tipped slightly back, his mouth open in a silent groan as he felt that wondrous tongue working over the head of his erection. He knew that Neji must have been in terrible pain suppressing his own needs but something about the control he held over the elder man made Gaara that much more aroused.

It was a well-known fact between the two of them that the red-head did not masturbate; he would either have Neji or nothing at all and that was the way that both of them preferred it. The both of them also knew that Neji was not nearly as patient as his lover and if need be, he would take himself into his own hands and find the pleasure he needed and knowing this is what made Gaara open his eyes.

He looked down between his legs where his penis was entering and exiting those perfectly flush, pouty lips, past that long, slender, pale neck, down his lover's naked body until his eyes stopped between those milky white thighs to where Neji's hand was softly stroking his penis.

He felt a surge of annoyance wrap around his chest, around his heart and, instantly, sand was wrapped around those pale wrists. He pulled Neji's head up by his hair at the same moment he pressed the Hyuuga's wrists to the floor, his erection left bobbing wetly in air from the elder's saliva.

"You can't stop, can you?"

Neji whimpered a bit and turned his head, baring his neck. He gasped as he was pulled up by his hair and squealed as he felt teeth harshly sink into his tender flesh before a soft tongue laved over the mark.

"Stop."

The word was spoken softly but the order was clear.

Neji nodded jerkily and in the next moment he was on his back. He watched as Gaara slowly removed the rest of his clothing before laying down beside him. The younger man looked over Neji's body, his face void of any emotion. He rest his hand on the Hyuuga's hip, tracing the soft flesh there before bringing his body that much closer to Neji's and pressing their lips together.

Neji released a harsh whimper as the lips he'd been longing for finally captured his own and as a tongue parted his lips, he couldn't help but suck his lover's tongue into his mouth, hungrily sucking on the moist muscle. He went to reach for Gaara's hair before remembering his hands were bound. Making a distressed sound, Neji twisted his mouth away from Gaara's and looked at the man pleading as he made a pulling motion with his hands.

"Leave your hands alone," Gaara said softly.

Neji continued to give him that sad look and the Kazekage simply sighed before bringing his hand down between Neji's parted thighs and stroking the stiff flesh he found there. He watched as the elder man panted harshly before his body tensed once more.

Neji moaned deeply, feeling his orgasm approaching once more, praying that Gaara would allow him to come this time but his prayers were made in vain. Just as he felt it was about to rush through his body, he felt something tight but smooth wrap around the base of his penis and cover his slit.

His mouth opened in a silent, disappointed gasp and he looked down to find smooth, white sand wrapping around his engorged length acting as a cock-ring.

"Gaara!"

"I told you I would decide when you would orgasm."

Neji's face slipped into a miserable pout as he felt those lips he loved kissing his neck, those familiar teeth nibbling at his nipples, and that rough but gentle tongue caressing his midsection. He twitched when Gaara reached his belly button and licked around the recently pierced flesh before moving onto his hip, nipping at the designed and punctured skin there.

He felt those familiar, smooth hands trailing down between his legs and pushing them apart before fingers were touching over his sensitive hole, pressing in. His back arched and he released a quiet moan trying to push his body back on that finger that was barely inside him.

"I see you didn't get very far before I got here," Gaara said of the tightness of Neji's hole.

Neji jolted as the finger sank in a bit more, gasping at the dryness of the digit. Gaara looked up at his lover, resting his chin on Neji's stomach, tilting his head questioningly. "Is it uncomfortable?" he asked, receiving no answer aside from a jerky nod.

Gaara smiled softly, a rare thing from the ever stoic man, before sinking down between Neji's legs and parting his thighs farther apart. "I think we can fix that," he said as he licked his lips.

Neji nearly screamed as he felt Gaara's tongue stab into him, that silky muscle darting in and out his body. It had been so very long since Gaara worshipped his body in this way and Neji couldn't complain; he loved it.

He could hear Gaara grunting and groaning in effort to suppress his own arousal, could see the younger man's hips pressing insistently against the bed as he continues to lick at Neji's most forbidden place. He pushed his tongue forward, sinking farther and farther inside as Neji vibrated and cried out, his stomach glistening with sweat.

Gaara's sand was holding Neji tightly to the bed as he licked roughly at his opening, loving it. Neji tasted sweet, delicious even and he couldn't help but make sounds as though he's devouring the most delicious food he'd ever tasted. "Mmm."

"Oh…oh, Gods," Neji moaned softly. "Lick…oh, gods, Garra…..your tongue..UGH!" His back arched off the bed and Gaara couldn't help but feel a surge of pride.

The red head's cock throbbed painfully at the taste of Neji and he couldn't push the thought of sinking his engorged, pulsing flesh between those perfect legs and fucking the life out of his lover. His precum flowed freely, leaving a spot on the soft sheet beneath him and the feel of the soft cotton and the thought of fucking his lover's tight ass was more than he can take.

Neji looked up through barely open lids and gave a hazy smile as Gaara lowered his body on top of Neji's.

"Gonna do me now?" he asked, voice as far away as his eyes and Gaara vaguely wondered if Neji's high before shaking the thought away and answered.

"Mmm," he grunted as he lined himself up with Neji's hole. "So hard you won't be able to walk until tomorrow."

Neji's voice was near hoarse as he let out another harsh scream. He was sure he'd never been fucked so hard, so thoroughly before in his life. Gaara was pressing into his body harshly, insistently and in his distraction had released Neji's wrists.

He clung to Gaara, his nails digging into the man's back as his ankles dug into the small of his back. His mouth was firmly attached to Gaara's when he wasn't yelling out in pleasure. He could feel one of Gaara's hands on the back of his thigh as he rocked repeatedly into his body, hitting his prostate with dangerous accuracy.

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Neji moaned out. He nipped at Gaara's throat as Gaara thrust forward again and Neji keened. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Gaara fucked him hard, biting at his throat. It was almost painful, but he could feel it. He could feel that familiar tingling, the swirling in his belly. He was going to come, hard, inside of Neji. He would fill Neji up and press inside him, holding their bodies close together, savoring the feeling.

"Please," he was begging at that point, on the very edge of his orgasm once more. "Please, Gaara, let me come." He could feel Gaara shaking his head no and he clenched his hole around the younger man. "Let me come," he moaned out.

Gaara could feel Neji's hole tightening as the elder repeatedly clenched that already tight hole around his penis, signaling him that he was ready to release once more and he simply could not deny his lover anymore; he released the sand and it was a moment later that he felt his Hyuuga's arms tighten painfully around his neck.

Neji moaned loud, one last time, and jerked forward. He came powerfully, Gaara could smell his release and he licked his lips. He could still taste Neji.

"Fuck, keep going," Neji begged, his voice muffled and his face curtained by his hair. Gaara could barely hear him, as he thrust hard inside Neji, his feet were on fire. "Gaara, do it. Do it so hard in me… Gods, you feel so good, you feel so fucking good in me."

The words sent Gaara over the edge, and he came, almost falling backward but he held onto Neji and gave him every last bit of his release. Neji gasped and squirmed as Gaara jerked against him.

He fell heavily on top of his lover and felt Neji nuzzle and lick at his cheek and once he turned his head, those wonderfully soft lips were against his and they were kissing wildly until they were unable to keep their heads up or eyes open any longer.

* * *

When Neji awoke the next morning, he noticed, first and foremost, that he was naked and as he reached around for the sheet to cover himself, he found that he is more than just a bit sticky from sweat and other bodily fluids before memories of the night before rush to him.

Turning on his side, he released a loud yelp, awakening the man beside him.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked quietly as he moved to sit up.

Neji gaped at his lover for a moment before smiling and then glowered at the younger man to which Gaara raised a nonexistent brow.

"Well?"

"I can barely fucking move!" he exclaimed.

Gaara released a chuckle as he pulled Neji's body up and against his own before he pressed a kiss to the Hyuuga's already kiss swollen lips. "I am sorry," he said quietly when he saw the pout on the older man's face.

Neji looked at Gaara for a moment longer before the disgruntled pout disappeared and he began peppering his lover's face with soft kisses, licks, and nuzzles before settling into his embrace.

It had been far too long since they were able to simply enjoy each other as they were in that instant, and Neji was far too content with their current situation to let something like pleasurable soreness distract him from the person he loved the most.

* * *

END!

Sooo, Tenshixxx, how did you like it? Be honest! I can always write you another one if you don't like this.

So, there's an update schedule now (if you're one of my regular readers you might be interested in that), so take a peak to see what's coming up next ^_^

Please review! Constructive criticism makes me smile.

Thank you.

torib0o(07/22)

**Edited: August 19th, 2010**


End file.
